Você é o que eu sempre quis
by hp-ewrgdr
Summary: Songfic - Um ano depois da formatura, das despedidas, das juras. Eles se reencontram, mas o que pode acontecer quando ambos amadureceram forçados pela saudade, só eles sabem. J/L


**_Você é o que eu sempre quis - Songfic_**

Baseada na musica Sempre quis do Strike, espero que gostem. Essa é a minha primeira short fic de Lilian e James

Disclaimer: Harry Potter não pertence a mim (infelizmente). Não tenho ganhos financeiros com essa fic, só um pouco de diversão.

* * *

**_Você é o que eu sempre quis_**

Já havia se passado um ano desde o término do colégio. Ele se lembrava muito bem do ultimo dia de escola: do choro dos amigos que não queriam deixar de se ver, das saudades que sabia que iria sentir, do vazio que surgia em seu coração por ter que deixar aquele lugar que tanto adorava. E obviamente daquele olhar...

Ele e Lílian nunca tinham se dado bem e isso só fazia as coisas piores para si. Tiago Potter sempre levara o que tivera pela monitora como um desafio, mas será que era só isso?

Enquanto andava pela praia, carregando seu violão e vendo o Sol desaparecer no horizonte, o maroto passou a entender o que acontecera consigo.

Ainda se lembrava bem do sentimento de perda ao vê-la se afastar, de como ele não conseguiu dizer nada, do nó na garganta, dos cabelos vermelhos esvoaçantes, dos olhos verdes marejados, do bilhete de despedida amassado, da promessa de se reverem e de como se fitaram, uma ultima vez.

E novamente veio aquela mesma sensação: Ele a tinha perdido, para sempre. Como havia sido idiota! Só agora via com clareza: ele a amava! Amava mais do que a si próprio, não passava sequer um dia sem pensar nela, sem querê-la ao seu lado.

Às vezes acordava achando que ainda estavam em Hogwarts e imaginava o que faria para irritá-la naquele dia e então, seus olhos se fecharam pela dor, ele lembrava que nunca mais poderia irritá-la, pois nunca mais a veria. Oh, daria tudo para ter mais uma chance...

Mas não era hora para aquilo, os marotos estavam dando uma espécie de festa, um "lual" como os trouxas chamavam. O Sol ainda coloria as nuvens de laranja avermelhado. "Como seus cabelos" pensou ele, se aproximando do local combinado.

"_Na hora em que me aproximei_

_Em frente ao mar, você estava ali"_

E lá estava Lílian Evans, o cabelo solto como em sua lembrança. Conversava com duas outras garotas; ao fundo, o mar. Nunca tinha presenciado uma cena tão bela. "Não, talvez tenha sim..." E ele se lembrou do seu primeiro ano, quando duas outras crianças entraram em seu compartimento.

Lílian tinha estado adorável, seus cabelos em uma trança, roupas trouxas e um sorriso bonito; defendendo o amigo de infância (mas não queria lembra-se _dele_). Naquele momento, ele tinha decidido que se casaria com aquela garota incrível. Então por que se esquecera daquela ocasião durante seis longos anos?

"_Naquela noite foi a primeira vez que te vi_

_Veio a intenção já nem quero resistir_

_Reduziu a pó meu passado"_

Tiago se aproximou da garota, já não podia se controlar. Era muito tempo, muita distância, muito amor.

- Evans? – Perguntou, fazendo com que a garota se virasse para ele. Ela pareceu meio surpresa e sorriu incerta.

- Olá Potter – E ocorreu novamente, se perderam em olhares. Tudo foi esquecido... Para que recordar se ela estava ali, agora e aquele era o seu presente. Ele tomou sua mão sorrindo novamente, era bom ter um motivo para rir.

- É bom te ver, Lily – Ela não respondeu, só continuou com aquele brilho no olhar. Se aproximou dele e selou seus lábios, separando-se em seguida. Ficaram ali, observando o mar e o céu, que escurecia. Já no final da festa, James pegou seu violão novamente e sentou-se na areia. Os demais convidados formaram uma roda ao seu redor. Ele tocava e cantava fitando Lílian, que enrubescia.

"_Na hora em que o destino te entregou pra mim_

_Te quis no principio, meio e fim_

_Tudo foi completo com você por perto_

_E me perco quando não estas aqui_

_Se te tenho ao meu lado é inevitável um final feliz_

_Em você encontrei tudo que eu sempre quis"_

Ele sorriu para a ruiva ao seu lado, continuava a tocar... Ela riu mordendo o lábio inferior.

"_Vem depressa se entregar_

_Sou quem vai te fazer sorrir_

_Já não vou mais suportar_

_Tanta falta que me fez sentir_

_E nossa noite nunca tem fim"_

Ela suspirou, seus olhares fixos um no outro.

"_Ainda tenho a mensagem que você me mandou_

_Eu li a noite inteira_

_E o beijo que você me roubou_

_Naquela praia ali na areia"_

Ela fez uma careta. "É como se ele tivesse planejado" riu em pensamento.

"_Agora é tarde_

_Mas se você quiser fugir_

_Te carrego pra qualquer lugar_

_E química entre nos dois começou a fluir_

_E vai ser do jeito que eu sempre quis"_

Ele se aproximou, seu cheiro era inebriante e sua voz a entorpecia.

"_Tudo foi completo com você por perto_

_E me perco quando não estas aqui_

_Se te tenho ao meu lado é inevitável um final feliz_

_Em você encontrei tudo que eu sempre quis"_

Ele segurou sua mão ao dizer esse verso, pois significava tudo para ele; ela entendeu, pode ver em seus olhos.

"_Sem promessa e sem errar_

_Melhor deixar se permitir_

_Pra onde for vou te alcançar_

_O futuro há de refletir_

_E nossa noite nunca tem fim"_

Ele sabia que aquela noite teria um fim, mas não, ainda... Ainda a teria para si.

"_Tudo me leva até você_

_Tudo me leva até você_

_Tudo me leva até você_

_Tudo me leva até você"_

Ele parou de tocar e passou a cantar somente. Os outros entenderam e se levantaram. Ele fez o mesmo, ajudando a ruiva a ficar em pé.

"_Tudo foi completo com você por perto_

_E me perco quando não estas aqui_

_Se te tenho ao meu lado é inevitável um final feliz"_

Ele segurou sua cintura, sussurrando a musica em seu ouvido. A garota sentiu um arrepio em sua espinha, enquanto Tiago roçava seus lábios nos dela.

"_Em você encontrei tudo que eu sempre quis_

_Em você encontrei tudo que eu sempre quis_

_Em você encontrei tudo que eu sempre quis"_

- Em você, Lílian, encontrei tudo que eu sempre quis. E não importa o que aconteça, sei que se estiver ao seu lado tudo ficará bem, pois nós dois teremos um final feliz.

- Não, Tiago – Ela envolveu seus braços em volta do pescoço do moreno – Não haverá um final no nosso amor.

- Eu te amo mais que tudo, Evans – Ela riu, enquanto era puxada para um beijo.

- Eu também, Potter – Murmurou, abraçando-o. Nesse instante, os últimos raios de Sol desapareceram do céu, o maroto já não precisava deles para lembra-se de Lily, já tinha algo muito melhor.

* * *

Obrigada por ler! Chequem minahs outras fics

Quem puder mande reviews, por favor, e faça uma escritora feliz!


End file.
